Yes Maybe Sure
by Total Wolfstar Trash
Summary: Lily FINALLY says yes. What does it take to get ready? Who's more nervous? Two part.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Lily Flower," James Potter said, coming up behind Lily Evans, as she studied for a transfiguration test on Monday.

"What do you want, Potter," Lily asked in a bored voice.

"Well, since you asked, Beautiful Lady," James said, crossing in front of Lily. He crouched down as he said, "I was wondering if you would want to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Potter," Lily groaned, closing her book and standing up. "You already know my answer, but, I might just change my answer," Lily stretched up, James scooted back, looking up with a pleading look in his eyes. "Yes… Maybe… Sure," she saidafter she  
paused for a sec. With that she walked up the stairs to her dorm.

"She said 'yes'," James said, stunned, "She said, 'yes'," he walked over to Remus Lupin, who was reading a book, and grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "she said 'yes', Remus, do you know what this means?" He asked his friend, thenwithout waitingfor  
answer he said, "this means that she is totally into me! She might be my girlfriend! I have to get ready, we're going tomorrow. Oh, Remus, you have to help me, get Peter and Sirius and tell them the news! Oh, Godric, she said 'yes'."

"James, I heard you the first time, that she said 'yes'. And I have no idea what you are going to wear or do. Also, I have no idea where Sirius and Peter are, they disappeared about an hour ago. Now, can I please get back to my book?" Remusreplied,  
already going back to his book.

"Fine, I'll find them myself," James said, and stalked off. Remus sighed, closed his book and stood up. He put his book in his bag and walked out of the portrait hole and walked in the direction James had long he found his best friends  
in one of their secret passageways. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were patting James on the back, congratulating him on his date with Lily. Remus could tell that they were going to help get him ready, andas much as Remus didn't want to help,  
he couldn't help getting excited along with his best friends. He joined them in their congratulating James.

"Nice job, Prongs," Sirius said as he grabbed James' shoulder. "What do you think caused her to finally say yes?"

"The fact that she was tired of you always asking, she wanted to throw you for a loop," Remus said as he was pulled into the group hug.

"Thanks for the lack of a heads up, Moony," James said, rubbing Remus' hair.

"No problem," Remus grinned, pushing James' hand away.

"What are we doing here?" Peter asked suddenly, "we gotta get you ready for your date!"

"You're right Pete," James said, his head snapping up, "I need clean robes, a clean shirt, Godric, why don't I have any clean clothes right now?"

"It's ok," Remus said, groaning slightly at the idea, "you can borrow some of my clothes, there clean."

"Thanks, mate!" James said jumping up and grabbing Remus' hands.

"Let us away," Sirius said, running down the passageway. James, Peter, and Remus all shrugged and ran after him, their wands up, and lit.

When they got to the Head's dorm they were surprised to see the Head Girl's dorm open. Remus walked in to see what was up with Lily, she never used the room, or when she did, it was locked, with a key and magic. Remus tapped on the frame ofthedoor  
and stood watching, with a smirk as Lily tried on a blouse and tossed it aside. Alice's head snapped up when he knocked, she was supposed to be running around, collecting the discarded clothing.

"What's up, Remus," she asked as she ran past him, her arms filled with clothes.

"I was just wondering why the door is open, but if this is a bad time…"

"Oh, no," Alice groaned, she glanced back at Lily who was hiding in her nearly bare closet, "please close it, and don't let her know it was ever open."

"No problem," Remus said, exiting and closing the door with him.

He walked into the Head Boy's dorm and saw a very similar image as in Lily's dorm. James was standing in his pants with a pair of Sirius' trousers hanging on a bed post. A shirt was sitting in the window sill and his trunk was wide was  
running shirts back and forth as they were considered and cast away. Sirius was looking through a bunch of robes, comparing them to the shirts Peter was picking laughed and walked over to his bed. He sat down and watched the scene  
in front of him get more and more chaotic, no one had realized that he had walked in yet.

"Just so you know, James," Remus said when he couldn't take it anymore. "Lily is trying on jeans, not robes, just by the way."

"Of course she is," James groaned, pulling off the outfit that he had found that he had liked. Remus laughed as he tossed the clothes to the ground and stalked over to his bed. James didn't own a single pair of jeans. He only owned wizardingclothes.

"You know, James," Remus said, his shining with tears from laughing so hard, "I did live with a muggle family for three years, by the way," he said, watching his friend, waiting for a reaction.

"Do you still have any muggle clothes?" Sirius asked, realizing what Remus was getting at.

"Yeah," Remus said, jumping up, "I actually do," he shifted around in his trunk for the only jeans he hadn't work in years. They were tiny, way to small for any of the boys, James groaned and flopped back on his bed when he saw the jeans.

Remus rolled his eyes and made the jeans grow, they were exactly James' size. James jumped up and hugged Remus.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," James said, as he grabbed the jeans and put them on. Then he grabbed the shirt that Peter had found and put it on. Sirius looked over at him and noticed that the outfit was missing something.

"Here mate," Sirius said, tossing him, his favourite black leather jacket.

James put it on and smiled. He was ready for his date, as far as clothes were concerned anyway. "I need some cologne," James said after a second.

"Here," Peter said, pushing a bottle towards James, "It's Amortentia, it will-"

"Make you smell like her favourite things," Sirius said, his voice soft. Peter glared at him for taking his moment.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get that?" Sirius asked Peter, not taking his eyes off the bottle.

"My cousin made it for a project, earlier this year, and she gave me what was left of it." Peter said with a shrug. "It's not very much, but you'll sound awesome to her."

"Cool, thanks Pete," James said and placed it on his dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2!**

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up and put on the dress she had borrowed from her best friend Alice after she couldn't find anything in her closet that she was happy with. She splashed some of the perfume Alice had given her, she had calledit Amortentia,  
she said it would make her smell perfect to James, whatever that meant. When her hair was all combed out she and pulled it up into one of her favourite clips. Last night it had looked perfect, but now it just looked like she wastrying too hard.

 _Calm down_ , she told herself, _you look fine, it's a beautiful spring day and he asked you to go with him. He wants to go with you, he doesn't care how you look or anything. Just go down there and have fun_. With that she turned and walkedout  
of her room. She saw James walking out at the same time. He looked shocked for a second, then he put his arm out.

"Ready, m'lady?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course, sir," Lily replied, laughing and she laid her hand on his arm.

They walked down to the common room and the few people there all stopped what they were doing and stared. Lily laughed as James waved his left hand, the hand Lily wasn't on, at all the people in the common room. Most people looked confused andsome  
people waved back.

Lily couldn't stop smiling and laughing as they walked down to Hogsmeade, hand in hand.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" James asked when they got to Hogsmeade.

"How about Madam Puddifoot's," Lily joked.

Laughing along with her, James tried to pull away from her.

"Um, Lily, I don't think this is going to work. I think we need to see other people," he joked with her. Everyone knew how much she hated Madam Puddifoot's.

"But, but, Potter," Lily whined, grabbing his arm, pulling him close to her, "what do you mean, we've only been dating about five minutes, how can you leave me?" Then she pressed her face into his arm, faking crying.

"Potter," she said suddenly and uncertainly, pulling her head out of his arm, "why do you smell like that gel you always wear?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused, he hadn't gelled his hair in two or three days.

"You smell like gel, and it's really strong too."

"You smell like a combination of your cherry shampoo and your fresh nail polish, so I don't know why you're complaining about my hair gel."

"I didn't say it was a problem, I'm just confused, because I can tell that you don't have any in your hair." Lily said, running her fingers through James' hair. Then she realized that she didn't have any nail polish on, and she had run outofher  
cherry shampoo a week ago, she's had to borrow Alice's scent free shampoo.

"Well, I'm too hungryto think about it," James said, smiling down at Lily, who was at least six inches shorter than him and had to go on her tip toes to touch his hair.

"Me too, let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Lily said, and they began walking towards their favourite pub.

When they got there James opened the door for Lily and they found a little corner booth in the back of the pub. When they sat down a waitress came by and took their drink orders, James told her that they wanted two butterbeers. Lily was impressed thathe  
knew what her favourite drink was, even though it was most people's favourite, but still, she was impressed.

"So Lily," James asked as Lily leaned into him, "what do you want to do today?"

"Um," Lily said thinking, "well, I actually need more of my cherry shampoo, and more ink. I know that's really lame, but that's all I can thin-"

"Shh," James said putting a finger over Lily's mouth, Lily glared at him and he pulled it away quickly.

"Sorry," he muttered, "look, Lily, if you want to go shopping for shampoo, or ink, or whatever, I'll go with you, it sounds fun."

"Really," Lily said, looking at him, like she didn't believe it.

"Really," James said, "now please don't hate me for this, bu-" Lily cut him off and kissed him.

"I don't hate you right now Potter," she said, a slight smile playing on her mouth.

"Really," he said, a dumb grin playing on his face.

"Really," Lily replied with a kiss as their food arrived. "That could change you know," she whispered as James bit into his burger.

James looked up shocked. Laughing, Lily took one of her chips and dipped it into her tomato ketchup.

"Who knows when you might annoy me," she told him, taking a bite of her chips.

"Man, Lily," James said, raking a hand through his already messy hair, "you know, this is why I love you."

Now it was James' turn to laugh while Lily choked on her food.

"You can't possibly love me," Lily said, shocked, "I've been nothing but awful to you since first year, and you hardly know me. How can you love me?"

"Lily, I've loved you since third year, when you stopped me from hexing Snivellus, I was mad for sure, but knew, in that moment that you were more loyal and caring than anyone I'd ever met." James told the surprised redhead. "Why doyou still look  
so surprised?" James asked, with a slight laugh.

"Because I never thought anyone would love me without knowing me," Lily said. She lookedthoughtful for a second before saying, "how much do you know about me?"

"Well," James said and thought for a minute, "I know that your favourite colour is blue. You thought that for sure you'd be put in Ravenclaw and you still don't know why you were put in Gryffindor. I know that your sister sends youhorrible letters  
and when that happens you cry and you've played games with Sirius when you both get awful letters from your families." James told her, Lily was so surprised that she didn't notice James steal some fish off her plate, an action that would normally  
have gotten him hexed. She couldn't believe that this boy knew so much about her.

"Wow, that's all correct," Lily said and ate some more of her food.

They talked for a few more minutes, when they finished eating James payed and they left. The couple walked over to Scrivenshaft's and Lily walked around for a few minutes. She was looking for a multi coloured ink, or some brightly coloured ink fora  
card she was going to send to her sister for her birthday.

"Help me find coloured ink, James," Lily said.

"Lily," James said in shock, "I think that's the first time you've, ever called me 'James'."

Lily tilted her head and thought for a second, "It is, isn't it," she mussed. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm nicer on dates than I am normally."

James laughed, Lily was one the nicest people he had ever met in his whole life. It was one of the things he loved most about her, her ability to see the best in everyone no matter what.

"I have noticed that Miss Evans," James said, his eyes still sparkling.

"Come help me find the coloured ink, James," Lily said again, pulling on James' hand.

"I guess I could help," James sighed dramatically.

They looked all over the store, and just as Lily was about to give up, James saw what she was looking for. James walked over to the display and grabbed an ink pot.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He asked.

Lily's face brightened up. "Yes," she said and grabbed at the ink pot.

James pulled it just out of her reach. "I'll get it for you, Lily."

Lily pulled back shocked. "I can buy it Potter," she told him defiantly.

"I know, but I want to buy you this. Think of it as a gesture of kindness," he replied.

"Fine," Lily groaned. She was secretly happy, she knew that James never bought things for his dates and that if he was going to buy her something, he must really like James paid, Lily didn't know what to do next, she had some things

she needed to buy, but she didn't want to just shop with James.

"Want to go some place I bet you haven't been before?" James asked.

Curious Lily nodded. James grinned and led her back behind the quill store. They kept walking for another few feet before James stopped. They were in a beautiful clearing. James led her over to a log that was lying on the ground. Lily sat and pulled herlegs  
under her.

"This is really pretty James," Lily said while James sat down next to her.

"This is where I go when I need to think," James said. "None of the Marauders even know it exists."

"Wow," Lily breathed, leaning into James.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before James spoke up.

"Why'd you agree to go out with me?" He asked.

"I don't know," Lily said honestly. "I guess I was just curious how you'd react."

"Moony said it was because you wanted to throw me for a loop," James ventured.

"I guess that too," Lily replied thoughtfully. "I might also like you," she added softly.

"Pardon?" James asked.

"I might like you," Lily repeated.

"You might like me?" James asked slowly.

"Yeah," Lily replied blushing like mad.

"I like you too," James said looking at his date.

"Really?" Lily asked sincerely.

"Really," James confirmed.

"Good," Lily said sitting up.

"Why is that good?" James asked.

"Because it makes this less weird," Lily said leaning over to James and planting a kiss on his lips.

"That wasn't weird, it was awesome," James said when they broke the kiss.

"Good, 'cause I plan to do it everyday until we graduate," Lily giggled leaning for another kiss.

"I like that plan," James agreed in between kisses.

"Me too," Lily agreed. They stayed that way, kissing and talking, for a while before deciding to go back to castle.

The two of them kept up on their plan to kiss everyday past graduation. People would often ask them why they did that and they would look at each other and smile and say they made a promise when they were young and in love. After their baby boy wasbornthey  
made sure he got a kiss every day as well, this tradition went on until October 31, 1981 when they sacrificed themselves for their love.


End file.
